Exercise machines are well known and are widely used by the public to build muscle mass and lose fat. Generally, each exercise machine is designed to exercise a particular muscle group. Some exercise machines allow a user to add or remove bulky attachments to provide the user with the option of exercising multiple muscle groups, while employing the same base machine. For example, some bench pressing machines allow a user to connect a leg extension attachment and replace the bench with a seat so that the user can perform leg extension exercises as well. Additionally, these types of exercise machines require the user to change position to perform different exercises.
Several attempts have been made to create an exercise machine that allows a user to simultaneously exercise different muscle groups, while employing the same base machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,446 describes a rowing machine having opposed cylinders to reduce heat build-up in the cylinders and to exercise most of the user's muscles during forward and backward movements. However, due to its design, this type of exercise machine has a very limited use.
Accordingly, a need exists in the industry for an exercise machine that allows a user to simultaneously exercise at least two muscle groups at the same time without requiring the user to substantially change position and/or connect bulky additional attachments.